


The Clines Meet Barry and Jay

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [5]
Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry sees an online article on the computer one afternoon about Barry Manilow and Jay McCarey coming to their area, Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She knows she hasn't heard the new CD that came out a while back yet but plans to buy that but will she get an autograph from the two friends? Find out in this new Cline story. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

At the Cline house, Terry Cline was on the computer, checking her e – mail. She saw there wasn’t much so she logged out. She saw a headline on the computer, and one headline said ‘MANILOW PLAYING IN MILWAUKEE.’ 

“Sounds like fun. Maybe I should get tickets for myself and Jeremy,” she said to herself.

She opened the article.

Article read:

“Barry Manilow and friends are going to be playing in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in the next couple of weeks on the dates of February 7 – 10 starting at 8 PM,” Terry read the beginning of the article. 

She saw the name of the place was at the auditorium of Jefferson High School, but she knew that Tony and Sara did not go to that high school. Yes, she and Jeremy knew where Jefferson High was.

“Starting price on tickets will be running at $10,” the article went on. 

It made Terry wonder who else would be performing with Barry Manilow since the article had the word ‘friends.’ She did know Barry Manilow had a new CD out not too long ago but she thought it was a good idea to go and get it when she went grocery shopping today. She thought she would go and call the 1 – 800 number the article mentioned later today so she could get two tickets for herself and Jeremy. She would mention this to Jeremy later today after he came home from the sheriff’s office and see what he thought of the idea.

She knew she couldn’t wait any longer so she picked up the phone and called Jeremy at the sheriff’s office.

“Sheriff’s office,” Terry heard Karen say.

“Hello. Is Jeremy in?” Terry asked.

“Who is this?” Karen asked.

“His wife, Terry,” Terry replied.

“One minute,” Karen said and put the phone down.

“Jeremy, you have time for a phone call?” Karen asked.

“Business or personal?” he asked.

“Personal. It’s your wife,” Karen told him.

“I guess so. I wonder what she wants. Last time she called she wanted to get permission on getting her hair done,” Jeremy said.

“I don’t know. She didn’t tell me,” Karen said.

Karen thought she would stick around and see what his wife wanted.

“Hi, Terry,” Jeremy said.

“Hi, Jeremy. Mind if I ask something?” Terry asked.

“What? The last time you asked me something it was about your hair,” Jeremy said.

“It’s not about my hair this time,” Terry said.

“What is it this time?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s about getting concert tickets in the upcoming two weeks,” Terry said.

“Who’s playing? Is it in our area?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes, it’s in our area, Jeremy. I thought I could get two tickets for the two of us. I saw this online article and it said Barry Manilow is coming to Milwaukee with some friends of his but didn’t mention the names of his. I thought I should get tickets for us. You know Tony and Sara are old enough to stay home alone,” Terry said.

“What days is he coming to town?” Jeremy wanted to know.

“February seventh to the tenth,” Terry replied.

“I guess it’s all right. Go ahead and call in for tickets. Where is he performing?” Jeremy asked.

“Jefferson High auditorium,” Terry answered.

“I know where it is,” Jeremy said.

“So do I.”

Karen was by the phone the whole time but she couldn’t catch the words Terry was saying to Sheriff Cline. So it told her that Terry was asking for tickets to a concert. Karen knew who Barry Manilow was but she had met him a few times but never got the chance to have a conversation with him. She was born the year he got started on his career. She met him because her brother was a friend with him.

After watching Sheriff Cline hang up the phone, Karen said, “So you’re going to a concert?” 

“It looks that way. Terry happens to be a fan of Barry Manilow. I really don’t care for him.” 

“I’ve met him a few times. I met him because my older brother is friends with the guy.”

“Really? You never told me this before. How did your brother meet someone famous like him?” Sheriff Cline asked.

“He met him when he was going to start a job singing Elvis Presley in Las Vegas when he was eighteen so that’s how. He has been friends with Barry for almost thirty years now,” Karen answered.

“Interesting. Would your brother be part of this tour in the next couple weeks?” Sheriff Cline asked her.

“I think so. I think he mentioned it,” Karen said.

“Oh. So we’ll see him on stage then?” 

“I think so. I might be at the show since he invited me to come along,” Karen told him.

“Come and sit with me and Terry and point your brother out to us,” Jeremy said.

“I don’t know if we will be sitting together,” Karen told him.

At the house, Terry got on the phone and called the 1 – 800 number and ordered two tickets for the concert on the ninth of that month for 8 PM. The concert was supposed to run for two to three hours.

After calling for the tickets, Terry got the car keys and locked the front door of the house and drove off to Wal – Mart to do some grocery shopping for a while.


	2. Terry Collects the Tickets

Karen went to take the patrol car into town since the patrol car was nearing low on gas. She saw Cecil there, so she was in line of cars and waited for about ten to twenty minutes since there were so many cars ahead of her. Officer Williams was also in the patrol car with her. They were following a new law that had been created since one of the deputies had been murdered over ten years ago and now the case had been solved.

While Karen and Officer Williams were at the station, Terry drove to the sheriff’s office where her husband used to work. Jeremy Cline, former sheriff, now had to work at the jail he used to work at because the new sheriff who took over went on vacation for a while so former Sheriff Cline was asked to take his place while he was gone.

Terry parked the car and walked inside. She found her husband at the desk. 

“Hi, Terry,” Sheriff Cline greeted his wife. 

“Hi, Jeremy. I got the tickets to the concert. This show is not about Barry Manilow himself,” Terry said. 

“You mean there’s more than one?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“That’s right. I looked at the article and it’s about Barry Manilow and some other artists but the article didn’t mention who,” Terry said. 

“I guess shows like this want us to be surprised, don’t they? Why don’t we ask around and see if anyone else is going?” Jeremy asked. 

“Good idea. After all these tough years with you suffering through depression and Cecil helping us, I thought this would be a good place to start to get you back into your activities,” Terry said. 

He sighed silently so Terry wouldn’t hear him. 

“How many tickets did you get?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Just two. Tony and Sara have school tomorrow so I’m sure they will be fine when we go to the show. I’m going to Wal – Mart now so is there anything you want me to get?” Terry asked. 

“I can’t think of anything, but thank you for asking,” he said. 

They kissed before she left. After the kiss, Terry was out of the door. 

Back at the gas station, it was now the patrol car’s turn to get filled up. 

“Hi, Karen, Frank,” Cecil said. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Karen returned as Officer Williams waved. 

“I hear there’s a concert coming to town. Are you guys going?” Cecil asked. 

“I am. I know a couple of the artists that are in the show,” Karen said. 

She didn’t want to mention the names so she thought she’d let Cecil figure it out for himself. 

“I didn’t know you knew famous people, Karen,” Cecil said. 

“One of the artists is family, so that’s why, but he isn’t as famous as the others who will be doing this show,” Karen said, thinking of her brother. 

“I’m thinking of going to the show. I might even invite Mike to come along with me,” Cecil said, thinking of his older cousin. 

“I didn’t know you knew famous people, Karen,” Cecil said. 

“One of the artists is family, so that’s why, but he isn’t as famous as the others who will be doing this show,” Karen said, thinking of her brother. 

“I’m thinking of going to the show. I might even invite Mike to come along with me,” Cecil said, thinking of his older cousin. 

“I thought Mike lives too far away to this kind of thing,” Karen said as she paid Cecil for the gas. 

“He does, but he can still come out,” Cecil said. 

Karen remembered meeting Cecil’s cousin Mike Thomas once. When they met, Mike ended up staying at the Clines’ house and he was arrested because he was helping Cecil by caring for Sheriff Cline and one day had gotten into the Clines’ mail and read a piece of mail, thinking it was okay because Cecil got to do it. 

“I thought Mike was still in prison from the time we arrested him for reading Jeremy’s mail,” Karen said. 

“Not anymore. He got out after his sentence was over. Mike told me after he got out of jail, he and the sheriff in Arizona made a deal for his time in jail,” Cecil said. 

“What was the deal they made?” Karen asked. 

“That Mike do a year of volunteer work at the sheriff’s office,” Cecil said. 

“Good idea,” she said. 

Karen saw it was time to head back to the sheriff’s office, so she and Frank said good – bye to Cecil and drove off. 

While at Wal – Mart, Terry was now done buying the food she needed to get for the week and thought she would drop by the entertainment section and see if they had the new CD the Internet was talking about earlier. 

She was thinking after putting the groceries away she would check Jeremy’s e – mail. She knew he was hardly on the computer to do so himself so she often checked his e – mail and facebook for him since his health had caused him to stay away from the computer. When she would see an e – mail from his mother, she would tell him about it and let Jeremy answer her e – mail. 

Terry had her luck. She got to the new CD, McCarey and Manilow: Friends The Album. She saw there was one copy left, so she picked it up and added it to the cart. When she got to the check – out area, the lines were starting to get long. Terry thought she would take this CD with her to the concert so it could get autographed. Not a bad idea, she thought. When it was her turn, she paid for the groceries and drove straight home.


	3. The Search

Back at the sheriff’s office, Sheriff Cline waited for Karen and Officer Williams to come back from patrol so they could feed the prisoners and give them their medications before locking up for the night. He wasn’t worried about the new sheriff, Officer Nelson coming back anytime soon. Sheriff Nelson had gone off for Baltimore for vacation for a couple weeks and asked if former Sheriff Cline would like to take his spot while he was away. Several minutes later, the phone rang. 

“Sheriff’s office,” Sheriff Cline said. 

He listened to the complaint. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I’m afraid I can’t go out and help you. I can’t drive since the squad car is gone. The deputies are out in patrol. I’ll contact them and see if they can look for your daughter,” Sheriff Cline said, “plus I’m the only one who needs to stay here and take care of things and look after the prisoners.” 

That’s when he put the phone down after the caller thanked him. Then Sheriff Cline picked the phone up a second time and got hold of the squad car and Frank Williams answered the car phone since Karen was the one who was driving. 

“Hi, Sheriff,” Frank said. 

“Hi, Frank. Listen, Frank. Would you and Karen mind stopping by on Main Avenue? We just got a call from a woman saying her daughter was missing. Her daughter is about seven to eight years old, has light black hair, wears Nike shoes, and wears a light pink backpack. The woman says she hasn’t returned home yet,” Sheriff Cline told Frank.

“Okay. We’ll be on the lookout for her,” Frank said and the dial tone went dead. 

After hearing Frank hang up, Sheriff Cline heard the dial tone for a couple minutes and then hung up before the operator could come on. 

“We have another job before going back to the office,” Frank told Karen. 

“What’s that?” she asked. 

“We have to look for a seven – to – eight – year – old girl that has light black hair, wears Nike shoes, wears a light pink backpack. Mother says she hasn’t returned home,” Frank told Karen. 

“I don’t think I recognize that child. I wonder why she ran away from home,” Karen said.

“I don’t know.” 

After finishing the last of the five minutes of patrol, they drove onto Main Avenue like Sheriff Cline had mentioned. 

“The girl lives on Main Avenue,” Frank told Karen. 

“I know where that is,” Karen said. 

The two were silent for a while. After reaching Main Avenue, Karen spotted the description of what Sheriff Cline had described to Frank. 

“Is that her?” Karen asked, driving the squad car behind the girl. 

The girl paid no attention to what was going on behind her. She kept walking. 

“That’s what the former sheriff described to me,” Frank said, seeing the light pink backpack.

“Should we stop the car now?” Karen asked. 

“I would.” 

“Okay,” she said and stopped the car. Frank and Karen got out of the car at the same time and walked to the girl. Karen and Frank both showed the girl their badges to let her know they were the police. 

“Your mother is looking for you,” Karen told her. 

Back at the sheriff’s office, waiting for Karen and Frank to return, Sheriff Cline called his house to let Terry know he was going to be a little late.

“All right,” Terry said. 

“Karen and Frank are out looking for a girl that ran away, so that’s why I’m going to be home a bit late tonight,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I hope they find the girl,” Terry said. 

“I’m sure they did,” Sheriff Cline told his wife. 

When Sheriff Cline said this, little did he know he was right because Karen and Frank returned the girl to her house and her parents thanked them for bringing their daughter safe and sound. 

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” Frank said. 

After Frank and Karen drove away from the house, Frank said, “I’m glad that’s over with.” 

“So am I,” Karen agreed. 

“Now we can go home,” she added. 

Frank liked the idea of going home. 

“I have not been to my house since this morning,” Frank said. 

“I have two boys waiting for me. I’m not worried about going home right away because I have a friend living with me to help with the kids,” Karen said. 

“That’s handy, I hope,” he said. 

“It is. She works at the public library.”

Frank didn’t say anything. Before they knew it, they were back at the sheriff’s office.

“I’ll wait here while you get Sheriff Cline,” Frank said. 

“All right,” Karen agreed. 

She walked into the office and found Sheriff Cline still behind the desk. 

“All the prisoners down for the night?” she asked. 

“Yes. We ready to go home?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“We are. The girl is now back home with her family,” Karen said. 

“Thank goodness,” Sheriff Cline said.

“I know. Her parents were worried sick,” Karen said. 

“I’ll bet.” 

They locked the office and joined Frank in the squad car. 

They decided to drop Sheriff Cline off at Broadway where his house was since it was on the way. Once the squad car was in the driveway, the two officers watched the former sheriff walk into the house safe and sound and then drove off.

“I’m home!” Sheriff Cline called. 

A CD playing welcomed him. It was a song he had never heard before or a voice he never recognized. It was Jay McCarey’s “Vacation in Detroit” song that Barry had written. He walked into the kitchen. 

“What kind of garbage is this?” he asked Terry. 

“It’s the hottest new song,” Terry said. 

“Who is this that is singing it?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Someone by the name of Jay McCarey. I don’t know the name. Try asking your deputy that. She might know who he is,” Terry said. 

“I will.”


	4. The Conversation

It was finally time for Sheriff Cline and Karen to go home. They drove to his house on Broadway. Before going home, they did the usual routine at the sheriff’s office by giving the prisoners their last meal of the day and their medication. Karen had to do the driving because Sheriff Cline had his license banned for life.

Once they parked in the Clines’ driveway, Karen took the ignition key out and decided to walk Jeremy to the door. When the two of them entered the door, Karen could hear a CD playing. She recognized the voice on the CD Terry was playing. The CD had been in store for a while so it was still new. The CD was also on iTunes.

Karen recognized the voice on the CD as Barry Manilow and her older brother, Jay. Jay had just started recording music for the first time in his life. Karen had been proud of her brother since the CD had hit number one and he also recorded his first hit single Barry wrote for him, “Vacation in Detroit,” which hit #1 on the chart in the US and #2 in the UK.

They both walked into the house when Karen heard Barry and Jay were singing the Platters’ “Remember When.” 

“What is this garbage?” Sheriff Cline greeted Terry once he and Karen walked into the kitchen.

“I bought the CD today, Jeremy. We’re going to be seeing these two at the concert I mentioned,” Terry told him.

“The other singer happens to be my brother,” Karen said, “so you better watch your mouth.”

Karen didn’t like hearing Sheriff Cline call her older brother garbage. She loved Jay because he was good at singing Elvis songs. Karen was happy she had told Jeremy Cline to watch what he said about her brother. 

“You watch what you say about my brother and if you don’t I might not go to the concert,” Karen said.

She meant it too.


	5. A Visit at the Gas Station

After Karen left the Cline residence, she got into the patrol car and drove back into town. The car was telling her she needed more gas, so she headed for the gas station for Cecil to fill up her tank. When she got there, she saw the gas station was quiet.

She found Cecil outside. He waved to her and Karen waved back. She rolled the window down.

"Quiet day today, Cecil?" Karen greeted the mechanic.

"Yes, it is. Until you came in," Cecil answered.

"Wow. I just came here from Jeremy's. Jeremy called my brother garbage."

"Why would he call your brother garbage" Cecil asked.

"Good question. You guys don't know him. He's out on tour right now. I don't know if you heard of his first hit or not. That's why he is touring here in Milwaukee," Karen told Cecil.

"You mean 'Vacation in Detroit'? I've heard it a few times. It's a hot song. What did you tell Jeremy about calling your brother garbage?" 

"He better watch his mouth, and if he doesn't, I won't go to the show."

He was surprised to hear this.


	6. Karen and Jay Have a Conversation

Karen really didn't want to tell her brother about Sheriff Cline calling him garbage. If she did tell her brother, it would hurt his feelings. It made her think she should tell him but she didn't know how he would feel if she if she told him so she thought she would give it a shot and see what happens.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Jay. Jay was supposed to be here in Milwaukee in the next day or so. She heard his voice on the other end.

"Hi, Jay," Karen greeted him when he picked up.

"Hi, Karen. I thought I we weren't going to talk until Barry and I came to Milwaukee," Jay told her.

"I thought that too, but plans have changed," Karen said.

"How did they change? Do I need to cancel my tour?" Jay asked.

"No, you don't have to cancel the tour at all. I want to talk about something else," she said.

"What?"

"I don't think you will like what I'm going to tell you."

"Why is that?" Jay asked.

"I really wasn't sure how you would take the news if I told you or not," she said.

"Just tell me and find out for yourself," Jay told her.

"Okay."

She was quiet for a few minutes, wondering how to tell him about Sheriff Cline calling his music garbage. She had been thinking about not going to the show after what Sheriff Cline had said.

"Well, Jay, you're not going to like hearing about what I'm going to tell you," Karen said.

"What is it I won't like?" he asked.

"The sheriff I used to work for said something about your music," Karen said.

"Tell me, Sis."

Jay really wanted to know what she was trying to tell him.

Karen gulped and then said, "He hasn't been fan of modern music. He likes the fifties music better. He called your music garbage."

Jay didn't know what to think. He sure didn't like what he heard.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, Jay. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I told the former sheriff I worked for he better watch his mouth, and if he didn't, I wouldn't go to the concert."

"Do you really mean that you won't go to the show?" Jay asked.

"I do mean it after what he called your music."


	7. Terry Talks Jeremy Into Coming Along

"Why don't you come to the show, Jeremy? You might even be wrong about Karen's brother's music. It's actually really good. You come and find out for yourself he's pretty talented," Terry told him at dinner that night.

"All right, Terry. I'll go and see for myself how lame today's music is. If it's lame, I'm out of there," Sheriff Cline told his wife.

"All right, Jeremy, but you'll be sorry you said that once you come along and see for yourself. Karen's brother recently recorded his first number one hit," Terry said.

"What's the big deal about that?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"It is a big deal for the radio stations, Karen and her family, the media, you name it, Jeremy. His new song is one of the hottest hits out there now," Terry told him.

Secretly, Jeremy didn't want to tell Terry or Karen he still didn't want to go to the concert the entire town was talking about going to. He really didn't see any big deal about going to a show like that to see a performer he never heard of, so why bother? If he said no to Terry, he could stay home and hear about the show some other time.

Line Break

Karen was happy to have her brother here in town while he and his friend performed in Milwaukee. Jay wouldn't be staying with her while he and Barry were on tour so Karen would be having a very little time together. Jay and Barry were going to stay in Milwaukee overnight and then head back home, is what Karen had told him, but Sheriff Cline didn't care how long Karen's brother was going to be staying here in Milwaukee.

All Sheriff Cline cared about was the gossip of the concert to die down and have everybody live their normal life again the way they did before the news of Karen's brother and Barry Manilow were coming to town. Sheriff Cline prayed silently that this would all end soon.


	8. A Talk with Cecil

The next day, Cecil saw Karen when she drove up at the gas station. Karen did notice the gas tank was low.

"Hi, Karen. Any luck on changing your mind about going to the concert?" Cecil asked.

"I might end up going. It is my brother who is performing the show. I told him I wasn't sure I was going or not because of what Jeremy said about his music being garbage. That makes me angry," Karen told Cecil.

"I don't blame you for being angry at Jeremy, Karen. If I was in your shoes, I'd feel the same way about the music being called garbage. I heard the CD and I agree with you it's not garbage at all. I have a copy of it in my car. Would you think your brother would want to autograph it for me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. You can ask for yourself and see what he says."

"I will."

Cecil finished with the gas while Karen paid Cecil for it.

"Looks like your car is starting to get dirty, Karen. Would you want me to wash it for you real fast or do you want to do it another time?" he asked.

"Thanks, Cecil, I can do it myself. Next time I'll let you do the car," Karen told him.

"All right. I don't mind," he said, watching the window roll up and the redhead drive away.


	9. A Conversation with Cousin Mike

The next day, Cecil talked to his cousin, Mike Thomas what he was going to do.

"Who are you going to see?" Mike asked.

"Jay McCarey and Barry Manilow. They are on tour now. I'm not sure if you know anything about the concert," Cecil said.

"I'm afraid I don't," Mike said, "mind if I ask a question?"

"What's the question?" Cecil asked his older cousin.

"Who is this Jay McCarey? I've never heard of him," Mike said.

"It's a new name to me, too, Mike. A cop I know tells me Jay McCarey is her brother," Cecil said.

"Interesting," Mike said.

He meant it too.

Cecil's lunch break was nearing to an end, so he and Mike had to say good - bye.

Before they did that, Mike said, "I want to hear all about the concert. Is that tonight?"

"I'm afraid it's not tonight, Mike. It's tomorrow night," Cecil told him.

"Oh," was the only thing Mike could think of to say.

Cecil didn't say anything.

Cecil kept wondering if Karen was telling him the truth about her and Jay McCarey being related to one another or not, but this he wanted to find out for himself and see if she really was telling the truth. Cecil worked the rest of the day without having a break. The cars kept him busy from thinking about the next night's concert.

Mike thought about their telephone call that night as he got under the covers at ten o'clock that night. As he turned the lights out that night, it made Mike think he wanted to go to this show Cecil had told him about. Mike had a feeling this was turning to be a good show his cousin would be going to.


	10. The Rehearsal

The big day was coming near. Karen was out most of the time, watching her older brother and Barry rehearse for the show. She thought the two friends sounded good together. Terry, Sheriff Cline's wife, had been talking about bringing the CD with her for the two to autograph.

During rehearsal break, Jay sat with Karen while Barry went to be alone.

"Do anyone in this city you know have a copy of our album?" Jay asked her.

"One I know about but I'm not sure about the rest of the people who live here," she told him.

Jay did understand what she was saying.

"Did your friend who has our album say they like it?" Jay asked.

"I'm sure, but my guess would probably be yes," she answered.

From the answer he had just heard, Jay thought it was a good sign so far. It made him feel good from what his sister had just told him. He would share this with Barry once the two were alone later. The concert wasn't until the next day or so.


	11. Jay is Nervous

It was now the day of the concert and the entire town of Milwaukee had been talking about the show ever since it had been mentioned in the newspapers. Karen, however, had spent another day with her brother before the big night arrived. That day of the concert, Karen asked Jay if he was nervous at all for that night's show.

"I guess I am a little nervous, Sis. You know I have performed on the stage several times so it's a bit easy to think you're not scared at all because you're on the stage and the next, the show is already over," he told her.

Karen believed her older brother because he had performed on the stage since he was eighteen years old and now was forty - seven years old. She had found this unbelievable her brother had been on the stage all this time and decided to stick with it and had no plans for a second job.

She thought former Sheriff Cline and her other friends would really like her brother once they had intermission and he and Barry would be signing autographs for her friends. She wanted to be with the Clines and see the reaction on his face when they meet her brother that night. This should be interesting, Karen thought to herself as Jay went on talking.


	12. Showtime

The night of the concert arrived. The auditorium at Milwaukee High School was jam packed. The Clines could see this was turning out to be a sold - out concert tonight. They had to wait five to ten minutes or so before Jay and Barry arrived onstage.

"Look at this place, Jeremy! It looks like tonight's show is sold out!" Terry said.

Just then, Karen came in to join them.

"Hi, Karen. Where are you sitting?" Sheriff Cline asked over the noise of the crowd.

"I'm not sitting anywhere, Jeremy. I was asked to help security for this concert," she answered.

"Why are you over here, then?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Just to say hello. I can't stay longer. I need to let my brother and Mr. Manilow time is almost up so they can start the show. For now, they're in their dressing rooms, getting ready. I'll see you during intermission," Karen said and disappeared.

"Did she ever mention this at all she was going to be doing security for tonight's show at all?" Terry asked.

"No, she didn't. It made me wonder why she said something about it now," Sheriff Cline told his wife as he shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, the Clines did not notice Cecil and Joseph came over to say hello.

"Hello, Cecil, Joseph," Terry greeted the mechanic and barber.

"Hi, Terry. Can you believe tonight's show?" Cecil asked as Tony and Sara watched the mechanic's eyes get wide.

"We were just talking about that ourselves. Karen was just by. She's on the job tonight, so she's not sitting anywhere," Sheriff Cline told Cecil and Joseph.

"She's always working. She needs a break," Joseph said as Cecil nodded in agreement.

Sheriff Cline told the two they better get back to their seats since the show was about to start anytime soon. So the two friends left immediately.

After Barry and Jay had been announced, the crowd grew quiet and watched silently as Barry came on the stage and began to play the piano.

"Welcome to tonight's show, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you all enjoy the one and only show we will be putting on here tonight in Milwaukee. After this song you will meet my friend who has a hot hit single out on the charts written by me," Barry said.

The sold - out crowd began to clap as Barry began to sing one of his own songs.

"We had the right love  
At the wrong time  
Guess I always knew inside  
Those dreams of yours  
Are shining on distant shores  
And if they're caling you away  
I have no right to make you stay  
But somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours will come to see  
That you belong with me  
Sometimes good - byes are not forever  
It doesn't matter if you're gone  
I still believe in us together  
I understand more than you think I can  
You have to go on your own  
So you can find your way back home  
But somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It really doesn't matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours will come to me  
That you belong with me  
Letting go is just another way to say  
I'll always love you so  
We had the right love  
At the wrong time  
Maybe we've only just begun  
Cause somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It really doesn't matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours will come to me  
That you belong with me," Barry sang.

That's when he finished his song as the crowd clapped for him and then Barry said while he kept playing the piano, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my friend Jay McCarey."

The crowd kept clapping even harder than they did the first time.

"Here we go with more garbage," Sheriff Cline said.

He felt Terry slap him.

They watched as Karen's older brother, Jay, blonde hair and blue eyes, walked on stage and pick up the microphone and began to sing his first hit single, "Vacation in Detroit."

"Evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all are enjoying the show. Now is the never - before heard song that Mr. Manilow here had mentioned so I hope you all like it," Jay said and began to sing.

"I decided to go on a trip  
Where did I want to go?  
So far I didn't have any plans  
But when I did  
I finally chose  
Detroit, Michigan  
Detroit, Michigan,  
Watch out because  
Here I come.  
Ready or not,  
Here I come.  
Detroit, Michigan  
Watch out because  
I am taking a trip  
Out to Detroit, Michigan  
To do what?  
Detroit, Michigan,  
Ready or not,  
Here I come  
I have been looking forward  
To this vacation  
In Detroit, Michigan  
Detroit, Michigan  
Ready or not,  
Here I come  
I have looked forward  
To this vacation  
In Detroit, Michigan," Jay sang.

That's when the crowd clapped for what sounded like a million times. Both Barry and Jay bowed before the audience and the audience kept clapping. While the audience clapped and whistled, both Barry and Jay left the stage for intermission. While going to the autograph stand, Jay's manager, Paul Francis came up to them.

"That was well done, you two. I know this is only intermission, but I think we should head back home after we're done with autographs. I hear back home weather is starting to come in for the next few days," Paul said.

"All right, Paul. I'll go and let Karen know what's going on. She's working with security for this show," Jay told Paul.

Jay got up from the booth and Barry autographed some CDs for a few people in line until Jay rejoined him in the autograph stand. They stayed until the Clines were last in line to meet Jay and Barry. Karen saw the Clines were last in line for an autograph while everyone else had been told the rest of the show had been cancelled and they had left for home.

Karen went to join her friends and brother. She made the introductions.

"I have enjoyed the CD very much, especially the song you just sang, Mr. McCarey. Do you think you'll record anymore hit songs like this in near future?" Terry asked Jay.

"I'm not sure what my future holds for new songs, Mrs. Cline, but if I record anymore, I'm sure you'll listen to them," Jay said.

Jay handed the Clines the autographed CD back.

"It was nice meeting you. Karen had told me so much about you," Jay said.

"We've heard a lot about you too, Jay. We hope you will come back," Terry told him.

"I will if my schedule won't be busy but I'll keep it in mind," he said.

That's when everybody said their last good - bye and left the high school. The Clines headed for their house and so did Karen as Jay and Barry drove to their hotel to pack up and head to the airport. It did not take Jay and Barry long to arrive to the airport. Once they did, they put their luggage in the luggage claim and found their seats on the airplane.

It took a while for the plane to take off. Once it did, Jay and Barry slept the entire flight home. Once the plane made it safely to Detroit, it was after three in the morning. He and Barry woke up sleepily and got off the airplane to collect their luggage.

"Let me call one of my friends and see if they could come and get us," Jay told Barry.

Barry didn't reply. He yawned as he watched Jay go to the nearest pay phone. Jay rejoined him.

"Marlene will pick us up. I told her no motorcycle," Jay told his friend.

Barry understood.

"She'll be here in ten minutes or so," Jay added in a tired voice.

Ten or so minutes came by fast and Marlene showed up like she promised she would.

"Well, hotcakes, how does it feel to be back after such a short trip?" Marlene asked.

"Feels great," Jay said and yawned.


End file.
